Lost and Found
by literaturehead3
Summary: AU: ClaireXElle The rest of the "Heroes" are missing or dying. Claire is searching for the people who are left.
1. Chapter 1

Claire stood at the entrance of the building. The dark, imposing figure of the facility cast a long shadow over the well-kept lawn and partway down the stone walkway. Gathering her courage Claire stretched out her arms and cracked her knuckles. It'd taken so much time to find this place. She didn't want to waste the effort, but she was still hesitant. Would all her hard work be for naught? Her last hope was here. All the others were in hiding, or gone. Claire shook her head, as if to jostle the thought straight out of her brain. She rolled her shoulders back and forced herself to walk to the door. Somewhere in the distance the sound of a rusty swing set squeaked, but Claire didn't hear it over the pounding of her heart.

She pressed the button for the intercom and a nondescript voice called out for her identification. Claire rattled off the fake identity that she had become in order to infiltrate the building. The click of electric locks sounded and Claire smiled, remembering who she was there to rescue. An overly bright light slowly appeared as the door was open by a spindly old woman, complete with horn-rimmed glasses.

"Dr. Robbins?" the woman croaked, "Right this way. You'll have to excuse the extreme security measures, but some of the patients... are quite dangerous, as you well know." Claire was ushered into the almost blinding white light of what seemed to be a small waiting room, the smell of sterilized medical equipment hung in the air, and the click of Claire's heels rang out loud against the brooding quiet.

"No. It's, uh, quite alright. I'm actually impressed with the facilities so far. I'm grateful to even be here." Claire turned her head around as she said this, trying to take in as much of her new surroundings as possible. From what she could tell it looked just like one of those stereotypical mental hospitals, with clean white walls, white tiles, the green potted plants. Yet Claire could still feel something odd about the place, more so then what she had been warned about.

"Yes. Wait here. I have to check your visitation papers and clear you with security." With that the old woman scuffled away, leaving Claire to nervously wait, in the waiting room. She stood still awkwardly for a few moments and then went and sat down next to the fern in the corner. It wasn't long before Claire was flipping through the month old gossip magazines, that were resting upon the table near the chairs. By the time the crone returned Claire was deeply immersed in the land of celebrity gossip and intrigue. The old woman gave a slight cough and Claire looked up, quickly dropping the magazine back to the table.

"Is everything all set?" She asked the batty looking woman.

"Ah. Yes. I didn't know that you were going to be looking at a possible patient transferal, but the organization trusts you and your contacts, so there shouldn't be a problem. Would you follow me please?" The woman lead Claire over to a bar door and placed her hand upon a scanner.

"That's right." Claire replied, "Not that these facilities are ill-equipped to handle such folk, it's just that there are some patients that respond to... more personal care." At this the other woman just nodded and motioned for Claire to follow her. The two fell into silence as they walked down the corridor. Doors lined the white walls, each one with small brass numbers along the top and a much longer number written on a paper in the place holder in the center of the door. 31849, 31704, 11679, 00456. Claire eventually stopped reading them as the numbers turned into a blur in her mind. The walk grew long and she gave up trying to remember which way they had come. Claire was just about to try and make some conversation when she heard it. Something that sounded like a scream. Claire furrowed her brow and listened more carefully and it came again. Louder this time. As if they were walking towards the maker of the noise.

"What is that noise?" Claire asked sharply.

"Oh that? You'll see. _Some_ of the patients are not as, well, receptive to treatment as others. Hopefully with your methods you will be able to help Patient 29690. We've had little luck with her. Ah. Here we are. Room 150." The lady stopped by the door and motioned for Claire to stop. She swiftly moved towards the door and a control panel popped out, which she typed numbers into and then a click indicated the door was open. Claire involuntarily took a few steps forward as the door swung open. Though still protected by another door made of metal bars Claire could still see into the room.

There, in the center of the brightly lit room, bound in a straight jacket, sat Elle. Claire watched in horrid fascination as a drop of water feel from the ceiling and hit Elle. The following scream made Claire flinch. Electricity crackled and jumped around the room, obviously coming from the woman in the middle of the room. This eventually faded, but Elle remained where she was. Claire turned to the woman who lead her inside, who made no indication of this being abnormal. Claire's stomach seemed to drop and she turned back to look inside. The lights had been shorted out by the increased electricity, so the only light in the room came from the outside. The only thing Claire could see clearly was a pair of bright blue eyes, staring at her from the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support! I'm a bit slow but stick around!**

* * *

><p>"You claim that this is the best way to treat your patients?" Claire nearly yelled at the receptionist. "No wonder this place is so busy!" As she said busy Claire made little air quotes as if the underling was to blame. "Let me in there immediately and stop the water." Stunned into silence the old woman merely nodded and quickly jabbed a few numbers into the control panel again. The bar door swung open into the cell. Realizing her outburst would have been witnessed and her cover would be blown, Claire knew she needed to move fast. She grabbed Elle, who made absolutely no protest and didn't even seem to acknowledge that she was being freed. Dragging the damaged woman behind her, Claire ran down the hall. She couldn't remember which way to turn, so she just used her intuition. Sirens began to sound and Claire panicked as she hit a dead end again. She turned to Elle, who just stared at her blankly, and made a split decision to free the poor thing from the straight jacket.<p>

After a small struggle the jacket came off, leaving Elle in a plain white shirt. Claire then pulled her down the hall again, this time turning the other way. At the end of the hall Claire saw the entrance to the compound. With a last ditch effort she picked up speed. The sirens seemed to grow louder as the pair reached the door.

"Elle. Elle you have to short out the circuits." implored Claire. The other girl merely blinked, not seeming to register the request made to her. Claire, in desperation, grabbed Elle's hands and placed them on the metal door. This seemed to jolt Elle into some sort of recollection, as sparks flew from her hands as they hit the door. The sparks were enough to short out the door, which Claire threw open and dragged Elle into the waiting room. The bright white lights were off, casting the room into an almost pitch black fuzz. The only light came from the emergency light above the door, flashing the word exit over the scene before Claire.

There was a line of men guarding the exit. They weren't heavily armed from what Claire could see, but they certainly were much more than she could handle. Not willing to give up Claire looked around, but there was not enough time.

"Ma'am. Let go of the patient. Or we will be remove you with force."

"No! You can't have her! She's been locked up for all her god damn life and I'm not letting you do it again."

"Ma'am. We will fire on the count of three."

"You can't have her"

"One."

"Two."

Then a different voice said "Three" and suddenly the room was filled with lightning. It stuck the guards, knocking them down and in some cases frying holes through their uniforms. The uncontrollable force striking everything it could grab on to. It bit into Claire, who winced and turned around to look at Elle. The electricity was flowing from her fingertips. A wild, untamed look of pure hate gleamed from the light blue eyes. Claire almost stood still in awe of the look in Elle's eyes, but she managed to snap out of the trace. For what she hoped was the last time, Claire gabbed Elle's arm, ignoring the shock of the lightning, and pulled her to the door. This time there were no men there to stop them. Claire pushed open the door and the pair ran outside, into the gleaming sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the slow. and these are getting shorter.. keep with me though. I'm building up to stuff

* * *

><p>The two compatriots hoofed it to the car. There was a chance that some of the guards could have survived to chase them, though Claire thought that chance was very slim. Over the years she'd found it was better to be very very safe than sorry. Thinking ahead she had left her car closer to the facility in order to facilitate an easier escape. Claire opened the door for Elle then hustled around the front of the silver Volvo to get to the front seat. Claire quickly buckled herself and turned on the car. She glanced over to Elle to make sure that the other she was properly secured in her seat and then she shifted into drive and practically slammed on the gas.<p>

The car ride was silent. Elle had fallen asleep shortly after the pair had reached the main road. Claire tried to pay attention to the road, but her mind was distracted. She couldn't help feeling horrid after seeing how Elle had been treated, but was glad she had been able to find her. The others she had met when she was younger were all gone. Peter had been killed. Hiro was, well, gone. She shook her head and stared at the highway. She was determined not think about all the others. She had to find those who were left and the new generation. She wouldn't let them have to deal with the pain she'd gone through. She wouldn't let the normal people take away all the people that they loved. Claire glanced over at Elle again. The sun was shining in the window, it's bright orange light illuminated Elle's blonde hair. Claire gulped and tore her eyes away and tried to focus on the road again.

After several hours of driving Claire finally pulled into the space reserved for her apartment. She sighed and unbuckled herself. Elle, unsurprisingly, was still asleep.

Claire sighed again and walked over to the side door. With a practiced ease Claire opened the door, unbuckled Elle, and picked her up. Elle was light. So light it didn't give Claire any discomfort to carry her up to the third floor of her apartment. She carefully placed the fragile woman on her bed and smoothed her brow, trying not to disturb her sleep. Claire leaned in closer and stared at Elle's sleeping face. When she was younger she hadn't understood Elle. She had hidden her feelings by hassling Elle and calling her names. She moved away carefully, but her hand was caught as she started to move. Elle had woken up, just barely. She tugged on Claire's hand harder and Claire lost her balance, tumbling on to the bed. Without saying anything Elle wrapped herself around Claire and hugged her. Claire instinctively relaxed into Elle and the pair fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter up! I'm pleased with the length too! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The two stayed asleep for quite some time, far past when the sun went down. The room finally went completely dark. The lights from the street had long been broken on the street and Claire had closed the light blocking earlier that morning and never opened them. There were electric devices in the room. Only the sound of the small mechanical clock could be heard in the room, coupled with the sound of soft breathing from the two women. Then through the dark, reflecting the almost non-existent light, shone a pair of bright blue eyes. Elle had woken up.<p>

She moved hesitantly, unsure of where she was. The darkness was reassuring, familiar, but the sweet smell of an unknown brand of shampoo and the warm of another body was a completely new sensation. Normally she would have electrocuted the other person by now, but Elle felt, felt something. She wasn't really sure what exactly it was. Perhaps the word safe would suffice? She nodded to herself and moved carefully out of bed, not wanting to awake the wraith of whoever it was next to her.

Once her feet touched the floor Elle has to fight the urge to go back and curl up to the unknown person, who smelled so delightful, but she pushed herself up and walked a few feet away. She slowly walked to the door and opened. Surprised to find the door unlocked she walked through, leaving the door slightly cracked open and allowing the light of the other room into the bedroom. Elle moved around the apartment, not really taking in any of the surroundings, but enjoying the sense of freedom that she had not had in months.

She somehow reached the front door to the apartment. She had to make sure. She had to make sure she could leave. That she was finally free, that this wasn't another lie given to her by those people in the white lab coats. There were no chains on the door and when Elle turned the knob, it moved. She swallowed tears of relief and shut the door. She turned and ran back to the dark room where she woke up, almost tripping on a coach on the way there. Elle reached the room and shut the door. She sunk to the floor, taking deep breaths. She was safe again. She was ok. She was free.

"Elle?" a voice mumbled from behind. The voice was familiar. Elle shut her eyes in concentration. And then it came again as it seemed to realize the she wasn't in the bed. "Elle! Shit shit. Where is she?" It dawned on Elle who it might be.

"C-Cheerleader?" her voice cracked after using it to only scream for so long.

"Only you would." A creak sounded as Claire shifted her weight and slowly got up from the warm bed, she had only just woken up. The soft padded noise of socked feet slowly got louder as Claire walked to the woman on the floor. Claire sat down behind Elle and reached out, she hesitated for a second, but then pulled Elle into a hug. Claire couldn't tell if the other was crying or laughing, but she held on trying to voice silently the things she had kept hidden. Elle, for her part, didn't know what she was doing. She couldn't tell what she felt anymore.

They sat there for a while, neither saying anything. Eventually Claire pulled Elle up and wordlessly brought her back to bed. Still wanting to sleep curled up together, but hesitant Elle looked at Claire who merely pulled her in close. They both knew some explanations were due in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh woah I actually bothered to update. Happy Holidays Yall. Sorry I'm so slow.**

* * *

><p>This time when Elle awoke there was a beam of sun that ran across the bed. It seemed that Claire was already up and had opened the curtains just a crack so Elle wouldn't sleep the entire day away. In her head Elle grumbled that she wasn't fifteen and wasn't going to sleep till noon, but when she rolled over and looked at a conveniently placed clock, something she hadn't noticed before, she was surprised to see that the time was precisely noon. Elle practically threw herself out of bed and then nearly toppled over. Apparently sleeping for so long and not being active outside of sitting in a cell was not good for leg muscles. She groaned and attempted to get out of bed again, this time Elle was much more successful. Moving carefully, as to not topple again, she walked to the door. She stopped just before the door. It was still closed, but Elle for a second wasn't sure if she wanted to go through it. She had a lot more questions then she had answers. Though there were some questions she didn't want to be answered. But was Claire even going to give her any, who knows? Elle braced herself and reached for the handle of the door. With a mental push she was able to open the door. And was surprised to have Claire nearly fall into her.<p>

"Woah there. I know I'm an exciting person, but you don't need to literally fall for me" quipped Elle out of surprise. Something to which Claire had absolutely no response. Elle watched in amusement as Claire opened her mouth and closed it, a slight blush forming on the former cheerleader's face.

"Well. I was just seeing if you were up. Because if you were I was making lunch and you had missed breakfast." Claire managed to blurt out after collecting her thoughts.

"Oh god yes. I am starving. Come on Cheerleader, let's get me food. Now which way is the kitchen."

Claire laughed and then pointed to an small hallway that lead out the room. "It's that way. You didn't see it last night?"

"Well I had other objectives in mind then just sight seeing. Now lead the way Blondie"

"Hey your blonde too, so I don't want to hear it" Claire grabbed Elle by the hand and pulled her across the room. Elle sent the younger girl a small shock of lightning.

"That may be true but you were never one for giving me nicknames." The pair went down the hall a little ways, Elle mentally making note of the other doors, until they reached the end. The hallway came out in to a relatively small but tidy kitchen. "Jeez Claire-bear this apartment is really nice, are you secretly an heiress or something?"

Claire laughed again. "Well funny you should say that as I actually came into a large sum of money. But let's not get into that just yet. I think you should eat something before we have any serious talk." and with that said Claire ushered Elle into a chair while she began to busy herself in the kitchen.

"Mm. Never took you for the domestic type Claire." said Elle.

"I'm not. I cut the line at making eggs and ramen. So I hope you will eat that. I mean I don't really have anything else."

"Oh that is just fine with me. I could eat just about anything right now."

"Well good. Now I just have to wait for this to boil. So if you want we can talk." Claire said sitting down next to Elle.

"Well that's nice of you. Let's start with something slightly easy. When in the world did little-miss-perfect get so very very gay?"

Claire's blush returned again, this time taking up most of her face. "Well you don't really hold back do you? Well... Uh.." Claire coughed and tried to start again. "Well I suppose I started questioning when you were staying with us, but I never was really sure till college" She spat the information out quickly without pausing and after finishing looked away. Claire had never been so embarrassed, even though she was an adult now, Elle made her feel and act exactly like a teenager again.

"Hmm. You really started questioning when I was living under the same roof? I wonder why?" Elle leaned in closer to Claire. Claire breathed in and gulped, she hadn't really ever had Elle get so close to her before and she had such gorgeous eyes, they were so blue and when you looked right at them it was looking at the sky. Claire also leaned in, not really caring if she was rushing things because who knew when she could get this chance again. But then suddenly Elle pulled away.

"What?"

"I think the water is boiling."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey yall. Thanks for the positive feedback! Don't worry about me not updating. I mean until the story is done that is. Sometimes I'm just slow. Sorry you have to put up with my insanity, but I hope you like where I am going with it. (also this chapter is longer!) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>For awhile after that there wasn't any sound but that of eating. The ramen had been cooked and neither of the women really knew how to continue the conversation, so they ate in a fairly amiable silence. The cogs in Claire's head, however, were spinning must faster then her outward appearance showed. From what she could remember of Elle when she had stayed at the Bennett's house, she couldn't detect much change in attitude or maturity level. Of course Claire had to allow for the amount of time that she hadn't seen Elle, maybe there was an explanation, though as usual Elle's mind was a complete mystery to Claire. How long had it actually been since the last time she saw Elle? She hadn't seen her since the incident at what was that place called? Pine-something-or-other. Claire couldn't remember. She had only been about 17 then though. So about seven years seemed like the right amount of time. Claire had never really been one for the passing of time. Her face never changed, so time didn't seem that important. Claire furrowed her eyebrows and started to think back. A lot of her old memories were fuzzy, she once had a run-in with a person who could manipulate memories, but she was getting better at remembering.<p>

"Hey grumpy gills. Are you going to sit there with a frown on your face while your guest puts away dishes?" Claire looked up in surprise to see that Elle had already finished and had removed all the dishes from the counter. The shocking blonde was beginning to fill the dishwasher.

"I'm so sorry. I was lost in my thoughts."

"No shit Sherlock. I just didn't want to lose you in that pretty skull of yours forever. I have things I want to know and you are the only person around I trust to give me at least semi-truthful answers."

"Well believe me when I say I am looking for answers too. There have been a lot of changes since you and I last met."

"Certainly not your face though. You don't look any different. I suppose I do. Urgh! I'm almost old." Elle paused for a second. "But let's not talk about THAT though. I guess I should get the big things out of the way. Why did you rescue me? I'm sure you have much better things to do with your time then come rescue me out of whatever pity induced feelings you have for me."

"Whatever I feel it is not pity induced." Claire stated as she got up to clear her place.

"Oh whatever. Answer. Why me?"

"I guess there are several reasons. Move, I have to put these in the dishwasher. But the main two are; one, I couldn't find anyone else and two, I led myself to believe that you would be the best ally I could find."

"So there are people missing then? Do you know who and where?"

"Yes there are people missing. No I don't know who or where. That is what I'm trying to find out. But I have limited resources because for some reason no one wants to help me."

"Well did you ask nicely?" Elle taunted. Claire whipped around to face Elle, a fierce glare on her face. Elle backed up, her hands up and sparks jumping across her fingers. "Woah, woah. I can't kill you, but I can sure make you hurt. Obviously I touched a nerve."

"Really? Did you? I'm not a child anymore and I would appreciate it if you stopped treating me as one." Claire turned back around and slammed the dishwasher shut. Anger at having let Elle's words under her skin pulsed through Claire's body and she gripped the counter tightly so she wouldn't take it out on Elle. It's not like Elle understood the situation. Claire attempted to take a few deep breathes and suddenly felt a soothing hand rub circles on her back.

"Sorry, sorry." apologized Elle. "It's hard for me to deal with situations maturely. Years of not having to and all that. I'll try though." Elle's hand stopped making circles and it snaked it's way around Claire's midriff so that Elle had pulled Claire into a hug.

Claire sighed and relaxed into the hug. "I'm just a little stressed with everything. And I'm so relieved that my plan to get you out worked. It's a lot all at once. For you and me I suppose. You'll help though? After you get readjusted?"

"Sure I'll help. Not that I'm ever any good at helping but I'll do my best. Doubtful I'll need much readjusting though. I'm used to being locked up for long periods of time."

"I can't tell you you meant that to be funny, but it's not."

"Oh come on. It was so funny."

"No it wasn't."

"Come on. I'm hilarious. You know it, you just don't want to admit it."

"I just can't win with you can I?"

"You never did before, why start now? At least somethings should be kept how I remember them."

"Not all things though."

"No no. Definitely not. I mean you are legal now aren't you?"

"Oh my gosh. Only you. I think it's best if we move out of the kitchen now."

"What? Why? Is it because I brought up sex? I was just saying that it shouldn't be a problem." At this point in the conversation Claire had removed herself from Elle and was walking into the hallway to get to the living roomish area.

"Who even says I would want to have sex with you!"

"What am I not your type? Stop moving away! I totally thought I was! I mean you were into me enough when you were younger. And just a few minutes ago."

"Would you just stop talking? I'm going to kill you!"

"Ooooh someone is embarrassed. Come on Cheerleader! You know you are into me!"

"Not if you keep talking!"

"HA! Knew it!" Elle cried in triumph as she followed Claire through the hallway and into the living room area. Well that is until Claire suddenly stopped, smack dab in the living room causing Elle to run into her. "Oof!"

"You are the most ridiculous person ever!" Claire cried and then just hugged Elle, giving up the argument completely. Elle grinned and the two just stood there. Elle noticed that Claire was just short enough that the cheerleader's head fit right under hers. A little part in Elle's mind seemed to comment on how nice this was and the rest of Elle's mind was otherwise occupied by less then gentlemanly thoughts.

"You know, I could just stay here for awhile that would be nice."

"Mm" Claire hummed in agreement and Elle felt the vibrations so she laughed a little bit.

"I know it is a bit selfish and I know you are on a big mission or whatever, but can we just... Like for a little bit, stay around here and figure things out? Or is that not possible?"

Claire lifted her head up to look at Elle. "Won't you get bored though? I mean I didn't really have any idea of what my next move was after this so it doesn't put a hinge in anything."

"I don't think I will. I'm sure we can come up with ways to entertain me."

"Don't be so cheeky. Plus we need to get you some new clothes. This pair stinks."

Elle laughed again. "Well I think it is pretty good considering where they've been. But yes, that sound like a good idea. Can we do it tomorrow though?" Claire nodded in assent.

"Yeah. For now let's just. Watch TV and hang out?" Claire said pulling Elle over to a conveniently placed sofa.

"That sounds really nice."


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! Finally! I'm think every two weeks is a good update schedule for me. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>After the shopping trip the two woman fell into a very slow rhythm. Elle would mostly stay inside the apartment and do whatever she felt like doing while Claire went out and did whatever it was she did to get money. Neither really asked each other more questions, both feeling too unsure about the situation to really rock the boat. Their relationship didn't progress much either, to the relief of Claire and annoyance of Elle. It wasn't like Elle had a problem with not being physical, it is just that she was unsure of what they actually were. That was something she was bothered by as she didn't know how she was supposed to act.<p>

Elle also spent a vast majority of her time on the internet because along with getting new clothes Claire had decided that Elle needed a laptop and a cellphone. Elle understood the need for the laptop but had protested at the cellphone stating that Claire was the only person she would need to call and so why bother getting one? But she eventually relented. There were a lot of new things on the internet that Elle didn't recognize like facebook and twitter. She grumbled about being old several times to herself as she learned how to "wikapedia" things and how to "stumble upon". Eventually though she got the hang of things and she started to put out branches of inquiry.

She had dealt with internet secrecy when she was working for her father, but she was unsure of how her old tricks would hold up. So Elle decided to ask safer questions until she was more sure of herself. Surprisingly she was able to find a lot of information about people with special abilities. There was bundles of information on how to find them and how to classify them. It was as if the various companies had pooled their information and spilled it all over the world wide web. But Elle was determined to stay busy and gave herself to the task of finding everything she could know. After years of just following orders blindly the freedom of having all the information at her fingertips was both a surprise and thing she never wanted to give up. She felt free and informed, two things that she would have scoffed at years ago.

About a month of this pattern had passed before Elle brought the information up to Claire, who was surprised at how much Elle had been able to find. Claire even jokingly remarked that Elle reminded her of Micah, the boy who could control electronics. That's when Elle had a brilliant idea. She had a hunch that if Micah was still alive he would be able to help them much more then anyone else could at this given point in time. Keeping that in mind she had to be careful not to scare him away Elle began to search again. This time she threw cation to the wind and didn't bother deleting her browser history or scrambling her IP address. The plan was to get him to come to her. Something that Claire was doubtful on, but she let Elle do her thing.

It didn't take that long. Considering how little Elle had been looking for him. But he had definitely found her as information started disappearing. Information about him and his mother suddenly was erased from Elle's hard drive. She frowned as she had just gotten that off of a data base. When she attempted to gather the information again she found the information was much more heavily protected. Elle smiled and opened up a new word document and she typed out her message:

"Micah, This is Claire. I've been attempting to unravel the mystery surrounding the disappearances. If you want to help let me know. I know you can find me and my associate. Let me know soon."

Elle hoped that the boy would see reason and meet with them. Luckily for her she didn't mind waiting because in all honesty she had all the time in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm trying to pick up the pace a little bit, so hold on because yall are in for a ride. Hopefully.**

* * *

><p>It didn't take too much for Micah to make up his mind to meet them. Through unseen communication on the computer they were able to set up a date and time. It was a small coffee shop located in the center of the city. A neutral ground due to the amount of civilians and police cameras. Claire decided it was best for Elle not to be part of the negotiations. Even though she had been locked up for a few years Elle still carried quite the reputation and Claire reasoned that Micah would have heard of that reputation and not appreciate Elle being there. Elle reluctantly agreed and promised to try and stay incognito as to not scare him. They got to the cafe and then split up, Elle finding a seat in the darker corner of the room and Claire out in the open. All they needed to do was wait. And it didn't take very long at all.<p>

Claire was surprised when she saw Micah again. He was no longer the young boy she remembered. He was older. When they shook hands Claire could almost feel the difference. His hands were calloused and Claire could feel the strength in his hands.

"So, Claire, it has been a long time." He said as he sat down across from Claire.

"That is certainly true. I hope you have been well."

"Ok. Let's not do useless chatter. There is a reason that we are both here. A problem that needs to be fixed."

"That's right. My knowledge I'll admit is very limited. Not only did I have a run-in with a memory eraser, I've been focusing my efforts on a... side project. Anyways. The extreme issue is of course the disappearance of the older generation. I mean they have completely disappeared."

"They are not the only ones. I've been running some, I suppose you would call them chat rooms that only allow those with abilities to talk and some of those kids have also been not appearing. I think I'm closing in on the source. You really aren't in the loop are you?"

Claire frowned at his accusation. "I told you, I've been busy."

"Alright then. But let me tell you, you aren't the only one who's been busy. Things are happening. On such a scale you wouldn't believe. Watch yourself." At this Micah stood up. "I'll be in contact. Or one of my associates. Oh and a warning. Don't stick your nose too far into places where it doesn't belong. Be careful."

Claire just sat there as he left, completely shocked. What did he think he meant by don't stick your nose into places it doesn't belong! Her friends and family were missing and left her no contact, of course she was going to look for them. Hadn't she already found one? And then Claire gasped at that thought. Elle wasn't her family. Elle had never even really been a friend. When had that line been crossed? Claire got up and tried to shove the thoughts out of her mind. She had to find the others, that is why she had looked for Elle. She didn't have anyone else to trust left.

"Claire!"

"Huh what?" Snapped Claire.

"Well Micah just left and you kinda were sitting here with a blank face, what am I supposed to do Cheerleader? Just leave you to be a blank staring face? Sheesh. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, no. I'm sorry Elle. He just said some things that got to me. I think he knows more though."

"Wow. You are just Captain Obvious aren't you? Of course he knows more than he said. I knew the second when he walked in that he would only give us more questions." Elle leaned down and put her hand on Claire's face, softly stroking it with her thumb. "I won't leave you, promise. You and I are in this together ok?" Claire slowly nodded. The responsibilities that she carried with her seemed to disappear for just an instant and she leaned forward, bringing her lips to Elle's. For a second Elle didn't respond, but then the shock wore off and she lost herself in the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**A much longer update for you all. I got a fair amount of feelings during this chapter so I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Neither of them really remembered that there were other people in the cafe until the sounds of whistling finally hit their ears. Claire pulled back and a red blush covered her cheeks almost immediately. Elle smiled at Claire, her eyes shining with happiness. Claire couldn't help but smile back at the other woman.<p>

"Come on. Let's, you know, talk about this." Elle stretched out her hand to Claire who took it and together they walked out the door. They held hands all the way to the apartment, both amazed at just how right it felt. It was a much longer to get to back to the building then getting to the cafe because instead of getting a cab they walked all the way back home. Of course they had two very different dialogs going on inside. Claire's jumped back and forth from thinking about what Micah had said to the kiss and how much she had been wanting Elle to kiss her. Elle's thoughts merely were about how nice the kiss was. Both of their trains of thought slowly stopped as Claire unlocked the door to the apartment. An awkward silence feel between them, neither knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Listen Elle," Claire said as they made their way to the kitchen, "I really really like you, but I don't know if I'm ready for a serious relationship with all of the stuff going around. I want to be with you though. If that makes sense."

Elle laughed at Claire's hurried speech. "It does make sense. We'll take it slow, ok? No need to rush these things. Plus I'd rather catch the baddies first and then get the girl."

"I'd say that is a rather simplified view of things, but alright then. I just..." Claire trailed off muttering something under her breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that, Cheerleader."

Claire flushed and repeated what she said. "I said I just didn't want to hurt you so yeah. Let's have supper and try to figure out what exactly Micah was hiding from us. Good? Good." With that Claire turned from Elle and started to cook a simple meal of spaghetti. Elle chuckled at the absolute adorableness of Claire and figured she would actually be helpful and set about getting glasses and silverware. As they set about their business they conversed about things that didn't really matter, like the next presidential election and TV shows, until they finally sat down to eat.

"I think Micah is working for a company of some sort." Elle stated after she sat down next to Claire.

"You really think he would do that after what happened with his mother?"

"Believe me when I say those companies can convince you to join no matter what your past is. I've seen the inner workings of them. Hell, my expertise is probably what got me locked up into the metal hospital."

Claire looked at Elle, shocked that she would mention the time she had spent in the hospital. She had never mentioned it before and Claire had always been to unsure of her feelings for Elle too try and bring it up. "I suppose you would know."

"You only suppose?" teased Elle.

"Well I just can't believe that he would join one. He was such a nice boy."

"Well he isn't really a boy anymore, Claire."

"Oh yeah. You're right. God. Sometimes I wish I didn't have these abilities and my life turned out normal."

"Well... You can't really change the past, Claire, and I, for one, am glad for my powers. Without them I would have never met you."

Claire smiled at Elle's serious face. "That's right. I don't even know why I try. Clearly you are always right and I should just do whatever you say."

Elle's serious face turned into a smirk. "Well if we did that then we certainly wouldn't just be sitting around here."

"Elle!" Claire cried, shocked at the innuendo.

'What! It's true."

Claire got up and grabbed her plate, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Yes, Well. You don't need to say it just because it is true."

"Aww I'm sorry, Claire-Bear. Did you want to talk about serious things some more?"

"No, not really. It's rather tiring having to figure out who I can trust and who I can't. I would love to just have a time of peace. Like the past couple of months." Claire explained while putting her dishes away.

"Yeah, the past couple of months have been pretty nice." Elle said getting up to clear her mess.

Claire gave a bitter laugh. "Why can't the rest of the world just go away? Responsibility sucks."

"So people keep on telling me, but I've yet to find out." quipped Elle.

Claire smiled at that. "Alright you. Finish cleaning up and then let's get working some more. I don't want to let those of us who are missing down."

Elle nodded. "Agreed. Now that I have the power to help I really do feel like I should. All of us with abilities are connected in a way. Because we're different." Claire nodded and turned to her files. They were already filled with reports of missing people. Elle wasn't sure how exactly Claire got those reports as she was sure they were supposed to be confidential, but she didn't think she really wanted to know. Claire insisted that if she went over them enough she would be able to find a similarity or something that linked the people besides matching the DNA profile for having an ability. There were many different colored sticky notes poking out of different places in the files, Claire also claimed there was an organization to them, though Elle tried and failed to understand what it was. As Elle cleaned up the pots and pans she couldn't help looking over at Claire one or two times. The dedication with which Claire threw herself into the task of trying to help these people she had never met made Elle fall just a little bit more in love with the girl. Elle almost wanted to walk over to Claire and just reach out to touch her, to make sure that such a person actually existed in her world. She had never truly had someone who cared so deeply, not just for her, but about for the general welfare of it seemed everyone else. Elle sighed and closed her eyes. The best thing she could do was help Claire. That was pretty much her purpose now. To support the one she loved. Elle then opened her eyes and they almost flared with determination. There were many things in her life she regretted, but she had found a way to repent for her wrongs and also help others. She had found a place where she felt at home instead of a place that was just another cage. Elle planned to do just about anything to protect her home. She turned with a smile and she put the last plate in the dishwasher and turned it on. As she turned off the light she felt the light switch give off a spark, almost as if the apartment was welcoming her, though she had already been there for so long, and Elle smiled, forming a ball with the small spark. For a minute or two she just watched the electricity play between her fingers and then she shook herself out of her reverie. With a smirk she sauntered past Claire.

"I'm headed to bed, in case you care to join me." She called to Claire who was still hunched over the files. Claire looked up and reached for a blank sheet of paper which she crumpled up and threw in Elle's direction.

"You stop that. I'm not prepared yet!"

"I know. I'm just waiting for the day you will be." Claire shook her head at Elle's bold statement.

"Just go to bed."


	10. Chapter 10

**yeah I made OCs. It is a heroes fic, you knew this was happening. Stuff is happening. Stick around.**

* * *

><p>Claire rubbed her eyes. The single light grew fuzzy and the letters on the most recent disappearance file began to only look like wiggles. Elle had gone to bed and she had decided to stay up and finish, but the time had gotten away from her. Claire stood up and stretched, her muscles aching at being in the same position for a long period of time. She was about to turn off the light when she heard it. It was faint at first, but Claire knew she wasn't hearing things when a faint scratch at the door happened again. She narrowed her eyes and looked over to the bed room door to make sure Elle was fine, though she really couldn't tell with the door closed. Her eyes then snapped back to the front door, cautiously she moved towards it, the noises getting louder as she reached it. Slowly she reached for the door handle and then pulled it open as fast as she could. As if in a movie, two would be burglars fell into the room. Claire arched her eyebrow in her best impression of her mother when she had been caught doing something bad and crossed her arms.<p>

The pair was comprised of a boy and a girl, the boy the obviously older one, though they were both very young looking. He looked up at Claire and she could almost see the wheels in his head churning. The girl however, sat up and ran a hand through her short brown hair. "Well. That was interesting," stated the girl as she looked around. Turning to Claire she shrugged as if this was a normal thing. "We were told you were going to be asleep. Obviously they didn't take into account your extreme need to help others."

"You are one of us." Claire said it as more of a statement then a question, but something about the girl made Claire doubt it for a second.

"No. Not one of you. Or one of them. We," the girl said indicating the boy next to her. "Are us."

"Well that doesn't really explain why you are attempting to break into my house."

At this the boy spoke up. "They told us they could help us. Make us normal again. It was a very appealing idea."

Claire was almost surprised at that, luckily she had dealt with enough that it took a whole hell lot more to surprise her than that. "Do you know for sure that they had the ability to do so?"

"Well they certainly weren't lying," stated the boy with a certainty that gave away to Claire what his ability was.

"That certainly makes things more interesting." Claire stood, staring at the two, well they were really just children, and tried to remember what it was like to desperately want to be normal. Sometimes she did, just so that she would be able to age with, with her person, the one she will end up with in the end. She sighed and shut the door. "I'm going to bed. Don't steal anything or I'm letting Elle at you people."

The girl jumped up and hugged Claire, who was not expecting that reaction at all, and then pointed to the boy. "I TOLD YOU! I told you she was good."

"Alright, alright. Don't get ahead of yourself." His brown eyes darkened and he glanced at Claire, not yet willing to trust a stranger, and got up. He opened the door and pulled a large backpack filled with a lot of seemingly random stuff. He shut the door and walked to the hallway on the other side of the room. "And don't tell her anything yet, Alice." With that he walked down the hall and soon the sound of a door shutting was heard.

"I'm not even going to ask how he knows the lay out of my apartment," Claire said with an amused smile. "I assume you do to, Alice, right?" The girl nodded. "Well then. Make yourself at home I suppose. I better not regret this."

"Oh, I can promise you won't." Alice looked Claire in the eyes, her green eyes wide open, not giving any obvious signs of lying. Claire nodded and walked to her bedroom that Elle had moved into. She had a lot of explaining for the other woman in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking awhile to update. I've kinda run out of ideas with this fic so I'm going to call this the last chapter. Thank you all for being so supportive and I'm sorry for the shit ending, but hey at least you get one.**

* * *

><p>Elle, at the very mildest way to put it, was furious with Claire. Though if she was honest it was really that she was extremely concerned for Claire's safety, but she would never admit to it. Luckily Claire was able to calm Elle down enough to actually meet the mysterious children. Which accounts for the scene in Claire's living room. Elle on a chair, the two children sitting on the couch. Claire stood, awkwardly officiating the meeting.<p>

"So, Elle, this is Alice and, umm,"

"Eric. My name is Eric."

"Right, Eric. Elle, this is Alice and Eric."

"So how long are the two of your munchkins going to be staying here? And why aren't you concerned about the people who hired you to break in?"

At this the girl finally chimed in. "I don't think you want me to answer the first questions, but we are certainly not concerned about the people who hired us because no one actually hired us. There was no money involved."

Elle narrowed her eyes. "So what was the point in attempted breaking in of our home if there was no money."

"A chance."

"A chance?"

"Yes."

"Well what KIND of chance?"

"Oh. A chance of being normal, of course."

"What do you mean normal? Like with no powers?" asked Elle.

"That is exactly what I mean." At this the room grew completely quiet. Elle shocked into silence, Claire hadn't informed her of this information. The children shifted uncomfortably.

"They weren't lying," stated Eric again.

"Who are these people?" asked Claire, leaving Elle to process the information.

"I think they are with the government," Alice says, hoping up from the couch. The small girl walked over to Elle and pulled her into a hug. Claire was surprised, she had never seen a single person besides herself be actually physically affectionate to Elle. In fact Elle didn't even seem to register there was another person touching her for a few minutes. She grabbed on to Alice and awkwardly patted the smaller girl on the back, still clearly in a daze.

"I want to see those people. What if that is why there have been so many of us missing!" Elle stood up, knocking Alice over in her sudden insight. "We have to see this for ourselves." She turned to the boy, Eric. "Can you get us to them, or something? Any way to contact them?"

"I'm not sure," He replied. "I can send them a message and see what they want to do, but I don't know."

"I have to see it for myself. If I can... become normal." Elle trailed off and walked to Claire, wrapping her arms around Claire. Claire hugged her back. Elle clung to her, as if the only thing that was keeping her on the ground was Claire.

"We'll figure it out, ok Elle?" Claire said, trying her best to reassure the woman who was clearly shaken by this revelation much deeper than she was when she first heard it. Elle just nodded into Claire's shoulder and squeezed tighter. "I think you guys should make yourselves scarce for a little bit ok? You can come back a bit later, I promise, but I have to, yeah. Fix this, I guess." The children quickly made their exit.

"It's all I ever wanted, you know," Elle said, her voice small. "All I ever wanted was to be normal."

"I know."

Elle took a breath and released Claire, her blue eyes strong with a new determination. "We are going to help those kids. They must know where the others are disappearing to. Or at least those who offered them a chance at being normal."

"Well I'm glad you agree with my plan."

Elle sighed. "Somehow I knew that you already had a plan. Oh well. Sorry about my small breakdown."

"Better now than when we are fighting someone. Plus, you should realize by now that you are safe here. So are you in?"

"How could I not be?" Elle said with a smile. "We'd better let those brats know I'm ready to go."

Epilogue

Claire stood at the window, looking out over the city. How long had it been since that faithful day? Fifty years, at least. She smiled at the memories. They had found the people who worked with Micah. Surprisingly, well not really, it was the government. They had finally caught whiff of those who had abilities and made their move. Using the knowledge previously gathered by the companies they had created a cure. Though cure is not really the best way to put it. More like, a stopper. It prevented the powers from ever recurring after a round of ejections were had. Claire looked down at her hand and marveled at the wrinkles upon it. She never thought she would be able to grow old. It was a relief in a way, to be normal. Claire smiled and turned away from the window. The apartment was still the same. The only thing different was that today was filled with friends and family. It was a celebration. Of course, it wasn't exactly their fiftieth anniversary, but it was close enough. Elle was over on the other side of the room, talking to someone Claire barely recognized. Then she paused and looked up at Claire. Her still electric blue eyes meeting Claire's. Elle smiled and made her farewell to the man she was talking to. Claire watched as Elle made her way over to her and grabbed her hand once Elle got close enough. They had made it.


End file.
